


Llámalo "destino"

by LadyTurbalina



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fantasy, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTurbalina/pseuds/LadyTurbalina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los días pasan sin muchas variaciones en la vida de Tenpou, hasta que es convocado a una reunión e informado de algo inesperado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dudas

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os guste a todos los lectores, este solo es el primer capítulo pero he puesto toda mi ilusión y empeño en él. Muchas gracias por leerme!

Creo que apareció en mi vida para devolverme a la realidad. Hasta entonces todo había girado en torno a los libros y el ejército, lo primero me hacía olvidar el mundo que me rodeaba y lo segundo me hacía desear olvidarlo aún más. Los días se sucedían uno tras otro sin novedades ni nada entrañable que añadir, llegó un momento en que incluso guiar a mis compañeros hacia la victoria empezó a carecer de motivación y sentido para mí, ¿qué más daba lo que lograse? Todo volvería a ser una sucesión de acontecimientos repetitivos al día siguiente. Y entonces llegó él.  
Con su actitud despreocupada y arrogante. Hacía lo que quería y cuando quería, por primera vez alguien me habló como a un amigo y no como a alguien que mereciera un trato especial. Yo no quería saludos de cordialidad o frases educadas, lo que necesitaba era exactamente lo que él me dio: su amistad.  
-¿Otra vez durmiendo entre libros? ¡Despierta, Tenpou!  
Abrí los ojos y ahí estaba Kenren, mirándome con el ceño fruncido. No pude evitar sonreír.  
-Por alguna extraña razón me gusta dormir entre libros.- estiré los brazos al tiempo que me levantaba.- Siempre me ha sido fácil conciliar el sueño de esta manera.  
-Yo prefiero dormir en los brazos de una mujer.  
Me dedicó una sonrisa cómplice y se agachó para recoger los libros que estaban tirados por el suelo alrededor de lo que había sido mi dormitorio improvisado aquella noche.  
-Déjalo, ya los recojo yo.  
Cuando me incliné para ayudarle mi espalda se resintió con un crujido. Tuve que levantarme inmediatamente masajeándome con las manos la zona lumbar. Mirando detenidamente la estancia no me parecía que estuviera tan desordenada… sí es cierto que había unos mil libros repartidos por todos lados pero estaban apilados por temas, o eso había intentado, y los que estaban por los suelos sabía que estaban a medio leer.  
-Normal, esa costumbre tuya de dormir en medio de este desastre te va a dejar los huesos de la espalda hechos polvo. Por no decir que te vas a quedar ciego también,- dedicó un vistazo rápido al cenicero que estaba en el suelo lleno de cenizas y colillas.- y por lo que veo tus pulmones estarán negros.  
-Vale, mamá, no volverá a ocurrir.  
Me fulminó con la mirada e intenté contener la risa, pero no lo conseguí. Eran ese tipo de bromas y confianza que teníamos lo que me hacía valorar cada instante.  
-Arréglate, si no recuerdo mal hoy tenías una reunión.  
-Así es, a las nueve.- miré el reloj, eran las siete. Con dos horas tenía tiempo suficiente.- Voy a darme un baño y ponerme el uniforme. Es una reunión militar, ¿sabes? Ni idea de qué van a comunicarnos…  
-Yo también tengo reunión, pero mañana.- añadió Kenren.- Supongo que nada nuevo: tácticas militares, nuevas reglas, o algún nuevo objetivo. Todo suena igual siempre, dedícate a decir a todo que sí y los tendrás contentos, y de paso la reunión acabará rápido.  
-Qué visión más práctica tienes de las cosas.  
\- En Tenkai siempre ha sido todo así.  
Dicho esto, Kenren emprendió la ardua tarea de imponer algo de orden a su alrededor. Sabía perfectamente que mi compañero llevaba razón, en Tenkai todo siempre era igual y seguía un riguroso esquema, todos tenían claras sus funciones y el papel que desempeñaban. Si te salías de ese papel era cuando venían los problemas, ya había oído hablar de numerosos casos que habían desatado polémicos incidentes a causa de personas que no habían estado conformes con dicho papel: traiciones políticas y militares, amores imposibles entre personas de status opuestos, dioses que habían decidido escapar hacia el mundo inferior y empezar una nueva vida, etc.  
Decidí dejar de pensar en el tema y ponerme manos a la obra. El baño fue relajante pero breve ya que si me quedaba más tiempo dentro de la bañera me quedaría dormido, era uno de mis defectos: relajarme y quedarme dormido en la bañera o entre libros, o ambas cosas a la vez. Una vez aseado me puse el uniforme militar, si fuera por mí iría con la bata de casa. Salí del baño y fui a comprobar qué tal iba Kenren con mi oficina.  
Comprobé sorprendido que los libros desperdigados por el suelo habían desaparecido y había logrado que la habitación pareciera más espaciosa, pero las torres de libros más altas.  
-¿Cómo va la cosa?-pregunté mientras me encendía un cigarrillo.- ¿entretenido?  
-Y tanto, aquí hay de todo. Tienes libros de lo más raros.  
-Define raro.  
-Sobre el mundo inferior y sus costumbres, por ejemplo. Tienes muchísimos.-Me mostró un libro que tenía en sus manos, “Vida de un monje budista”- ¿Para qué quieres saber todo esto?  
-Curiosidad.  
No tenía más que responder, era la verdad. Las costumbres de aquel mundo que se me hacía tan lejano me resultaban extrañas y fascinantes. No obstante, mi respuesta no pareció convencer a Kenren, que en su lugar se mostró confundido.  
-Yo por curiosidad no me leo tantos libros ni de coña.  
Di la conversación por terminada y me despedí de Kenren. Si me demoraba más iba a llegar tarde. Salí de casa, atravesé las calles a toda prisa y volvió a invadir mi mente el mismo tema recurrente que la ocupaba últimamente, ¿merecía la pena salirse del papel establecido? ¿Me sentiría más vivo haciendo lo que yo quería y no lo que se esperaba de mí? Si bien estaba bastante conforme con lo que había sido mi vida hasta ese momento no podía ignorar el hecho de que había estado condicionada por un patrón tejido por la sociedad en la que había crecido.  
-¡Ten-chan!  
La llamada infantil me devolvió a la realidad. Era Goku, el niño que estaba al cuidado de mi viejo amigo Konzen, con el cual había logrado congeniar muy bien.  
-¡Buenos días, Goku!  
El pequeño me recompensó con una de sus risitas.  
-¡Goku, te tengo dicho que por la calle estés siempre donde te pueda ver!  
La voz enfadada de Konzen resonó sobre el resto de ruidos de la calle y apareció sofocado esquivando viandantes. En unos segundos estaba junto a nosotros.  
-Es que eres tan lento…  
-Ja,ja,ja, veo que se te da bien manejar a los niños.-le guiñé un ojo a Konzen.- Goku parece de lo más contento.  
-¡Sí, hoy vamos a comprar dulces!-Me informó Goku.- Mis favoritos son los de fresa.  
-Los míos también.  
-Éste niño va a acabar conmigo.- refunfuñó Konzen, aunque su rostro indicaba más bien que lo estaba disfrutando.- Hoy le prometí que daríamos un paseo y compraríamos algunos caramelos, pero siempre que salimos tengo que andar con mil ojos para vigilarlo. Cualquier cosa llama su atención y hace que salga corriendo detrás.  
-Yo en mi infancia también era así.  
Goku pareció sorprendido ante la idea.  
-¿En serio?  
-Claro, yo también he sido un pequeño travieso que iba dando vueltas de un lado para otro. Luego crecí y me volví viejo.  
Konzen y yo reímos la broma, Goku también aunque pareció no entenderla.  
-Reanudo mi marcha, tengo una reunión importante. Ya os contaré.  
Nos despedimos con la mano y cada uno tomó su rumbo. Daba gusto ver a Goku tan feliz, y por otro lado a Konzen tan paternal. Desde que el muchacho apareció en la vida de Konzen éste había recuperado una vitalidad perdida hacía mucho. Pensándolo bien, Goku para Konzen era algo parecido a lo que Kenren para mí, alguien que había aparecido en el momento justo.  
Una vez que divisé las Oficinas de la Armada aminoré el paso, no quería que me vieran llegar corriendo, aunque sería ciertamente chistoso.  
Atravesé las grandes puertas de madera talladas con dragones chinos y me sorprendí al no ver por los pasillos a ningún miembro de mi división. O yo llegaba tarde, o era el único convocado para la reunión… Que yo recordase no había hecho nada por lo que me tuvieran que dar un toque de atención, porque robar los caramelos del cestito que había en el puesto de información no era tan malo, ¿no?  
-Llegas tarde.  
Las palabras de Goujun me hicieron sobresaltarme. Miré a mi derecha, y lo encontré claramente contrariado de brazos cruzados como pidiendo una explicación. El dios dragón nunca había sido muy risueño y tenía un aspecto permanentemente sereno.  
-Buenos días, Goujun. Es el reloj, el mío marca menos cinco.  
-No estoy dispuesto a discutir aún sabiendo que es una de tus excusas. Pasa, tenemos que hablar.  
Le seguí hacia la sala de reuniones. Aunque nunca había tenido pareja ese “tenemos que hablar” me recordaba mucho a lo que solían decir algunos colegas, que no deparaba nada bueno y seguramente me esperaba una bronca. “Tenemos que hablar” quería decir “tengo que hablar contigo seriamente”, poco o nada iba a importar mi opinión sobre lo que me iban a comunicar. Decididamente Kenren estaba en lo cierto, para salir del atolladero lo mejor era decir a todo que sí y terminar cuanto antes.  
Una vez dentro de la habitación observé que era demasiado grande para una reunión de solo dos personas, pero a Goujun no parecía importarle. Tomó asiento en una de las múltiples sillas alineadas en torno a la alargada mesa de madera que ocupaba el centro de la estancia, yo ocupé el asiento justo enfrente de él para tener una comunicación cara a cara.  
-¿Y los demás?- pregunté fingiendo inocencia.  
-Nadie más va a venir.  
Eso ya empezaba a preocuparme. Mis sospechas eran acertadas.  
-Entonces… bueno, dispara.- me acomodé en la silla y crucé las manos sobre la mesa.- ¿Qué es tan importante para necesitar esta discreción?  
-Es sobre el General Kenren.- Al oír su nombre me dio un vuelco el corazón.- Sabemos que tienes muy buena relación con él… y por tanto podrías averiguar cierta información.  
-Ohm… si quieres saber algo, pregúntale a él directamente.  
Me incorporé dispuesto a marcharme pero Goujun se apresuró a protestar.  
-Esto no es una orden, es un favor para proteger a tu amigo. El Consejo Supremo ya ha tomado cartas en el asunto y si resulta que están en lo cierto Kenren no acabará bien parado. Te he llamado a ti porque eres el único que puede ayudar, averigua si es cierto o no. El Consejo Supremo no se molestará en investigar si es inocente… lo ejecutarán directamente.  
La angustia invadió mi cuerpo, ¿ante qué me estaba enfrentando? Resignado me senté, vencido, listo para escuchar lo que mi acompañante tenía que decirme.  
-Soy todo oídos, aunque si te soy sincero no llego a comprender cómo puedo ayudar en todo esto.  
-Kenren tiene una amante humana.  
La angustia dio paso a la ira. Traté de reordenar las pocas palabras en mi cabeza pero irremediablemente seguían significando lo mismo. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan irresponsable? ¿Y cómo podía habérmelo ocultado todo este tiempo? Creía que entre ambos no había secretos, pero desgraciadamente había descubierto algo que mi amigo me había ocultado a conciencia. De todas maneras no debería molestarme tanto… después de todo era su vida privada…  
Me percaté que el sentimiento que acababa de anidar en mi pecho no era otro que los celos. No, no podía ser eso. Mejor olvidarlo.


	2. Distanciamiento

El malestar que sentía en la boca del estómago no hizo más que empeorar de camino a casa. Normalmente nada me preocupaba, o mejor dicho yo pasaba de todo, pero lo de Kenren me había trastornado totalmente. Llegué a mi casa casi sin darme cuenta porque verdaderamente había caminado hasta allí con movimientos mecánicos, y al abrir la puerta me encontré precisamente con el único hombre en el mundo que no me apetecía ver en ese momento.  
-Buenas.- Kenren saludó desde el fondo del pasillo, saliendo del estudio.- Acabo de terminar con todo esto. No te lo tomes a mal pero tenías una pocilga… ¿Cómo puedes acumular tanto polvo? ¡Pásale el plumero a los libros de vez en cuando o terminarás conviviendo con las arañas!  
Fui al estudio para comprobar que estaba todo impecable y la verdad es que me apetecía quedarme ahí y leer un rato, pero no con él.  
-No limpio porque ya estás tú para hacerlo…- yo mismo me sorprendí por el tono molesto que empleé.  
-Sí que estás tirante, ¿ha habido bronca en la reunión?  
-Sí, más o menos… tonterías. –Mentí.  
-Yo que te había dejado un baño preparado y todo.- Me dio una palmadita de ánimo en la espalda pero en lugar de eso me hizo sentirme fatal.- Al menos de mí no te puedes quejar, ¡no te lo permito!  
-Gracias.- me obligué a sonreír.- Perdona que esté así, es el cansancio.  
-¡Tú siempre estás durmiendo, no puedes estar cansado!  
Soltó una estridente carcajada y le acompañé en la medida de lo posible deseando que no notara mi incomodidad. Me sentía tan culpable por pensar mal de él si resultaba que lo que Goujun me había dicho no era cierto y al mismo tiempo tan frustrado por el hecho de que si lo fuera, aunque cómo iba a sonsacarle la información era un misterio todavía sin resolver ya que no podía simplemente decirle “Kenren, me han dicho un cotilleo, ¿es verdad que andas con una humana?”¡Pues claro que no, joder! ¿En qué estaba pensando Goujun?  
Me fui directo al baño y dejé tras de mí al objeto de mis sospechas, el cual se quedó hojeando unos libros, ojalá y que se fuera pronto y así yo pudiera aclararme las ideas con tranquilidad.  
Encontré el baño perfectamente preparado: la bañera humeando un vaho que olía divinamente, los geles preparados al borde de la misma y la ropa limpia preparada en una silla. Todo perfecto y en consecuencia la culpabilidad volvió a hacerse un eco como protagonista.  
-Tenpou, me quedo por aquí un rato y ahora cuando salgas ya hablamos de la reunión y me pones al día.  
La voz de Kenren sonó al otro lado de la puerta tan vivaz como siempre.  
-Sin problemas, ahora si no te importa quiero un poco de intimidad.  
-Tranquilo, no eres mi tipo, me van con más curvas y esas cosas.  
Otra vez esa risa que antes me hacía sonreír volvió a aparecer al otro lado de la puerta, ahora me estaba exasperando así que decidí ignorarlo y desvestirme e introducirme en la bañera. El agua estaba perfecta y se me empañaron las gafas que había olvidado quitarme antes de entrar aunque hice caso omiso, se estaba tan bien que decidí intentar no pensar en nada pero descubrí enseguida que era imposible.  
El último comentario de Kenren me había molestado sin motivo aparente pero es que desde que llegué a casa parecía que el más mínimo gesto de él me hastiaba, aparte de eso dudaba de si tratar el tema de su pareja directamente y sin rodeos o averiguarlo yo por mi cuenta aún sabiendo que si resultaba que era culpable podría perjudicar a mi amigo.  
Y así, dejando pasar los minutos poco a poco, perdí la conciencia y me dormí en la bañera como tantas otras veces.  
-¡¿Qué cojo…?!  
Me desperté algo desorientado, al abrir los ojos encontré el rostro sorprendido de Kenren, que estaba sujetándome por las axilas para que no me hundiera en el agua.  
-Estaba tan a gusto…- protesté somnoliento.  
-¡Pero si casi te ahogas! Menos mal que he entrado porque tardabas muchísimo.  
Me senté en la bañera todavía atontado y miré a mi amigo que aún seguía ahí.  
-¿Qué esperas?  
-Vale, vale…   
Atravesó la puerta apresurado, y me volví a quedar atontado mirando por donde se había ido. Reflexioné y decidí que lo mejor era tratar el asunto de manera directa y le preguntaría sin rodeos después de haberme vestido. Por eso tarde tanto en vestirme, lo que había decidido no era precisamente lo que más me apetecía hacer.  
Salí en busca de Kenren deseando que se hubiera marchado ya y que me librara de hacer frente a la famosa cuestión, pero ahí estaba, sentado en el sofá del salón hojeando un libro sin mucho interés mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo. Me dio un vuelco el corazón y respiré hondo… según lo planeado lo trataría de manera directa, sin rodeos.  
-¿Estás viéndote con una mujer del mundo inferior?  
Su atención entonces se dirigió hacia mí y me miró como si estuviera loco. Qué alivio, al fin y al cabo todo era una barbaridad de algún alto mando y una invención que se podría aclarar.  
-¿Viéndome…? ¿Te refieres a Lysa?  
Estallé porque ya no podía más, demasiada información desagradable en tan poco tiempo, ¿y ahora qué? Se suponía que no debería importarme, pero la furia me invadió por completo.  
-¡Eres gilipollas!-Cogí un libro de los que también infestaban el salón y se lo arrojé, él se defendió desviándolo de su trayectoria con la mano.- ¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho? Claro que no, tú no piensas en las consecuencias, vas a lo loco por donde te da la gana.  
-¿Qué cojones dices?- Se levantó hecho una furia y avanzó encarándoseme.- ¡Tú no tienes derecho a echarme nada en cara! No eres precisamente un gran ejemplo de responsabilidad, sino fuera por mí…  
Enmudeció al instante y con él yo también, no me hizo falta pensar mucho para saber lo que iba a decir al final.  
-Si no fuera por ti yo estaría perdido, ¿verdad? Sí, estaría totalmente aislado en esta ciudad que para mí no tiene nada de celestial… -noté el ardor en la cara y húmedos los ojos, no quería llorar e hice un esfuerzo para contenerme.- No quiero que te ejecuten por esto, no quiero perderte de esta manera.  
Miré al suelo, intentando ocultar mi expresión y deseando que todo acabase bien aún sabiendo que ya era poco probable.  
-Y no quieres perderme por otra persona, ¿no es cierto, Tenpou?- añadió tajante.  
Alcé la vista y me obligué a mantenerle la mirada a pesar de que el dolor que había aparecido en mi pecho me invitaba a retirarla. Todo lo que decía Kenren era cierto,quería estar con él incluso sin saber yo mismo qué quería ser yo para Kenren, pero el hecho de que otra persona me arrebatara esa posibilidad me aterraba,  
-No puedo responderte a eso.  
-Ya… -miró alternativamente distintos puntos de la habitación totalmente incómodo.- Me marcho, está claro que de momento aquí no soy bienvenido. Cuando quieras hablar de mí y de Lysa llámame… hasta entonces, comprendo que no quieras verme.  
Un paso tras otro se alejó de mí durante unos instantes que para mí fueron eternos, esa imagen siempre se quedaría grabada en mi memoria. Entonces rompí a llorar.


	3. Lágrimas

Los días que sucedieron a la discusión fueron de lo más fastidiosos, me dediqué a aburrirme entre páginas de libros que ya había leído y sin leer nada al mismo tiempo ya que no conseguía concentrarme. A cada párrafo que leía resonaban en mi mente las últimas palabras de Kenren: “Cuando quieras hablar de mí y de Lysa llámame…” pero ya habían pasado tres días y no me había sentido con fuerzas.  
Me desparramé en el sofá dejando caer el libro a un lado y buscando el paquete de cigarrillos que ya había tirado al suelo hace rato, la habitación estaba hecha un desastre pero podía pasar. Encendí el cigarrillo y di una calada lenta y profunda tratando de saborear el humo con ese amargo sabor a tabaco al que ya era adicto.  
-Has cometido un error, Tenpou… No deberías haberle preguntado.- Me dije a mí mismo.  
Lo que más me frustraba de todo aquello era que había sido derrotado sin ni siquiera empezar a luchar y sin conocer a mi contrincante, la tal Lysa seguía siendo una desconocida pero aún así me había arrebatado a Kenren, ¿pero de qué manera lo había hecho? ¿Qué era Lysa y qué quería ser yo en la vida de Kenren? Si seguía pensando en ello me iba a estallar la cabeza.  
De repente el sonido del teléfono me sobresaltó, me levanté a todo correr para descolgar el auricular ya que seguramente era Kenren para darme una explicación, para decirme que no estaba enfadado y que todo volvería a la normalidad. Sonreí antes de descolgar el auricular pensando que era totalmente imposible que eso sucediera.  
-¿Ten-chan?- La voz aniñada de Goku sonó al otro lado.- ¿Eres Ten-chan?  
-Claro que soy yo, Goku ¿querías algo? Espero que te estés portando bien y no hagas travesuras.  
-¡Yo me porto bien todos los días!- la indignación de Goku fue notable.- Konzen me lo dice a veces… ¿tú te portas bien todos los días?  
La imprevista pregunta me cogió desprevenido.  
-No, yo me porto bien “casi” todos los días. Pero no tomes ejemplo de mí, ¿vale? Tú tienes que ser bueno.  
-¿Te portaste mal con Kenren? Hoy le ha dicho a Konzen que eres tonto…  
Así que por eso llamaba el pequeño, seguramente a hurtadillas de su tutor se había ocupado de hacer una llamada preocupado por sus dos amigos. Me pareció enternecedor, Goku era un joven de nobles sentimientos.  
-Hemos tenido una pelea,-reí entre dientes.- una pelea de amigos. Pero no te preocupes, Goku, los amigos se pelean pero luego hacen las paces.  
-¿Qué haces Goku? ¡Eso no es un juguete!  
Y tras la enfurruñada voz de Konzen se cortó la llamada, la escena que se estaba montando al otro lado del auricular en esos momentos sería de risa, desde luego esos dos no tenían tiempo para aburrirse.  
En unos minutos estaba preparado con el abrigo puesto para salir de casa, había comprendido que la forma de solucionar las cosas no era por teléfono sino a la cara, y más temprano que tarde. Me encendí otro cigarrillo, no recordaba cuándo me había acabado el último pero no me importaba, lo único que me relajaba en esos momentos era fumar compulsivamente.  
Salí de casa y miré el cielo nublado, parecía que iba a llover y hacía frío así que lo mejor era apresurarse a casa de Kenren. Recorrí las calles una a una hasta llegar a mi destino descubriéndome a mí mismo ansioso por verle.  
Una vez ante la puerta respiré hondo, había meditado perfectamente las palabras adecuadas, me había prometido que no me dejaría llevar y permitiría a Kenren dar una explicación lógica a todo. Pulsé el timbre y esperé a que se abriera la puerta.  
-¿Quién es?- Oí su voz aproximándose desde el interior de la vivienda, decidí no contestar.- Estaba durmiendo…  
Se paró en seco dejando la puerta a medio abrir en cuanto me vio, luego sonrió y por acto reflejo le devolví la sonrisa. Quizás todo saldría bien.  
-Hola.-dije al mismo tiempo que me colaba dentro.  
-¿Te has dejado los modales en casa? –No esperó respuesta.- Parece que un pajarito se ha chivado.  
-¡Lo sabía, fue a propósito! Preocupaste a Goku sabiendo que me lo iba a decir.  
-¿Qué querías que hiciera? Konzen me preguntó por ti, el crío estaba delante y le dije que eras rematadamente idiota y tenías un humor de perros. Si Goku no te decía algo, no ibas a ser capaz de espabilar.  
Lo había subestimado después de todo, sin duda había estado bastante intranquilo y tenía tantas ganas de hablar conmigo como yo con él.  
-Me voy poniendo cómodo, tengo entendido que nos espera una larga charla. –Le guiñé un ojo pasando por su lado y yendo directamente a su estudio, donde ya habíamos hablado en otras ocasiones.  
A diferencia de toda mi casa en general, las habitaciones de la de Kenren estaban impolutas, y como no, el estudio era también un ejemplo de ello: un escritorio ordenado, silla colocada, suelos relucientes, sofá a un lado sin una arruga y estanterías ordenadas. Sentí envidia pero de todas maneras era demasiado vago como para aplicarme el ejemplo.  
-¿Empiezo yo?-preguntó Kenren poniéndose cómodo en la silla y girándola para estar de frente al sofá.  
-Bueno, preferiría tomar la primera palabra.- Hice una pausa mientras que me acoplaba en el sofá.- Creo que te debo una disculpa…   
-Disculpa aceptada.- me interrumpió en ese audaz que había empleado en tantas ocasiones.   
-Pero si aún no me has dejado hablar…-me quité el abrigo nervioso dejándolo sobre mis rodillas.  
-Por así decirlo, en cierto modo comprendo tu enfado, así que te perdono si me perdonas tú por no haberte contado lo de Lysa.  
Otra vez el dichoso nombre de la desconocida apareció pero decidí seguir con lo que me había prometido y mantener la calma, tras lo cual me dispuse a hacer las preguntas que tan cuidadosamente había seleccionado.  
-¿Ella es muy importante para ti, cierto? Tú y yo nos lo contamos prácticamente todo, por eso me chocó no saber esto.  
Kenren sopesó durante unos instantes su respuesta y su mirada distraída viajó por diferentes puntos de la habitación.  
-Sí, la llevo cuidando dos años, ¿sabes? El mundo inferior es muy inestable y peligroso, si le pasase algo malo no me lo podría perdonar a mí mismo.  
La esperanza de ser “ese algo importante” para Kenren fallecía lentamente, ya había ocupado ese lugar Lysa, y ahora que el lugar que muy interiormente había deseado para mí estaba ocupado no podía sentir nada más que pesar.  
-Comprendo…- continué.- Debe de ser duro, estáis en dos mundos diferentes. Además, has debido tener en cuenta la prohibición de tener una relación estrecha con habitantes del mundo inferior…  
-Sí, lo llevo ocultando todo este tiempo pero he continuado aún sabiendo que alguien se podría enterar.- Me miró con complicidad.- ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? Tu no sospechabas nada, ¿cierto?  
-No puedo decirte quién me lo ha dicho, no haríamos nada más que complicar el asunto más. No sospeché nada de nada.- no pude seguir manteniéndole la mirada, era doloroso.  
-Ahora me toca a mí preguntar, ¿a qué vino todo ese revuelo, porqué te lo tomaste tan mal?  
-Cuando me enteré entendí que había… malinterpretado nuestra relación.- lo solté, ya no tenía sentido callarse nada, lo mejor era admitirlo tanto por él como por mí.- Creía que entre los dos había una especie de complicidad que nos hacía de estar unidos, no sé cómo explicarlo… Que aunque entre tú y yo evidentemente no hay nada que nos ate hay un compromiso mutuo de estar juntos, porque creía que ambos sentíamos lo mismo pero no nos atrevíamos a dar el paso… Al menos eso era por mí parte…  
Los ojos de Kenren se abrieron como platos y su rostro enrojeció, se tapó la boca con una mano para contener una risa nerviosa.  
-¿Estás hablando de una relación amorosa entre tú y yo?  
-Sí, bueno… Una relación amorosa en la que ninguno da el paso, no sé cómo llamarlo a esto…- bajé la vista y las mejillas me empezaron a arder, evitaba llorar pero el calor se extendía hacia mis ojos dejando vía libre al llanto.- Yo te quiero y supuse que tú también lo hacías, pero por cobardía preferí seguir siendo solo amigos, y ahora te he perdido…  
Las lágrimas se fueron a estrellar en mis rodillas, entonces sentí las firmes manos de Kenren sujetándome el rostro y obligándome a levantar la mirada y estar frente a él. Lo miré y lo único que encontré en él fue determinación.  
-Lysa no es mi amante, ni novia, ni nada. Todo este tiempo que he estado junto a ti ha sido por algo, idiota.  
Las lágrimas se transformaron en lágrimas de alegría y me abalancé a abrazarle, por fin podía estar a su lado y desaparecía el miedo al rechazo. Sin embargo, aún quedaba una importante pregunta por resolver, ¿quién era Lysa?


	4. Los últimos momentos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El nombre de Lysa por fin adquiere un significado, Kenren decide confiar en Tenpou y contarle la verdad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin el final, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que lo hayan leído de principio a fin a pesar de la espera.  
> Si lo habéis disfrutado, me hacéis inmensamente feliz, llevaba tanto tiempo pensando esta historia que ahora que está terminada no me lo creo.  
> No digo nada más... espero vuestras opiniones!

Oía la explicación de Kenren y me aseguraba de empaparme de todas sus palabras, de llegar al fondo de ese maldito asunto que me había tenido en vilo tantos días y resolver las incógnitas. Apagué en el cenicero el segundo cigarro y encendí el tercero, quizás lograba relajarme así.  
-No hay de qué preocuparse, bueno, sí…- Kenren hizo una pausa pensativo y luego sonrió.- No me gustaría que me acusaran de algo que no he estado haciendo, que mira que hago de vez en cuando alguna que otra burrada, pero bajar al mundo inferior para ligarme a una humana, eso no.  
Kenren rió de buena gana aunque yo no le acompañé, nada de eso me resultaba divertido.  
-¿Y bien…?  
-¿Y bien qué? ¿Que quién es Lysa?  
Asentí guardando silencio pues no quería interrumpirlo en medio de la explicación y me acomodé en el sofá intentando relajarme. Kenren sonrió frente a mí desde el sillón que ocupaba, estaba disfrutando la expectación que se concentraba en su persona.  
-Es un tanto complicado, ¿recuerdas al oficial Taki?  
-Ajá, -respondí sin saber muy bien dónde quería llegar con la pregunta.- Hace ya casi diez años que murió, ¿cierto? En una misión contra una plaga de demonios.  
-Fue algo así, sí. Lo que pasa es que esa misión era un suicidio y los altos mandos lo sabían desde el principio, mandaron a Taki a morir.- La mirada de Kenren se ensombreció.- No digo que todos fueran conscientes de lo que le estaban haciendo, pero sin duda unos cuantos cabrones no tuvieron escrúpulos en quitarlo de en medio, ¿y sabes por qué? Por Lysa. Le prometí que no diría nada, pero a estas alturas no tiene sentido ocultarte esto.  
Algo empezaba a encajar, así que me aventuré a lanzar mis propias conclusiones.  
-Déjame que adivine,- me alcé las gafas con el índice.- Taki era tu amigo y estaba enamorado de Lysa, evidentemente era un amor prohibido. En un momento determinado lo descubrieron, y él lo sabía, no tardarían en quitarlo de en medio, ¿qué hacer? Debía de ser amor verdadero para confiártelo a ti y pedirte que velaras por ella cuando él no estuviera… quién sabe si también podrían tomar represalias contra ella.  
-Eres un cerebrito… pero te has equivocado.- Kenren sacudió la cabeza en gesto negativo con una risita.- No del todo, pero eso no es lo que pasó. Lysa no es el amorcito de Taki, es su hija.  
Me incliné hacia delante por el asombro, si eso era cierto, Lysa era hija de un dios y una humana. Un ser que estaba prohibido.  
-No puedo dejarla desamparada… Taki era mi colega, no puedo dejar que hagan daño a su hija. Su madre murió hace tiempo y la llevan buscando con no muy buenas intenciones desde que nació, si la localizan…- No quiso terminar la frase.- Y ahora, por mi metedura de pata sin duda saben dónde está y además te he metido en un lío.  
-Sí, eres bastante problemático.- dije expulsando una hilera de humo.- Qué relajado podría estar yo ahora mismo y aquí estoy, quebrándome la cabeza gracias a ti.  
-Admítelo, sin mí te aburrirías.  
-Mucho.- añadí, y sacudí la ceniza en el cenicero con forma de rana.  
Kenren se rascó la cabeza con aire distraído y me miró esperando la respuesta a la pregunta que estaba a punto de formular.  
-¿Qué hacemos ahora?  
. . .

El siguiente paso era hablar con Goujun, él debería saber qué hacer en estos casos puesto que fue él mismo quien habló conmigo en primer lugar. Kenren insistió en acompañarme ya que él era el principal implicado así que le hicimos una visita juntos. Después de una larga espera en la sala de reuniones en la que me citó la otra vez, apareció. Su semblante era más que serio.  
-¿Se perdió la muchacha de recepción? Porque te fue a buscar hace un buen rato y mira qué horas son.  
-¡Kenren…!-le reprendí.  
Kenren se removió en la silla y se encogió de hombros, no veía nada de malo en lo que acababa de decir. Entonces el dios dragón le dedicó una hastía mirada que no pretendía disimular, tras lo cual fue al grano.  
-Aquí el motivo de tantos problemas, y él tan tranquilo.-Espetó tomando asiento, por fin Kenren pareció arrepentido y bajó un poco la mirada.- Tienes mucho tiempo para hacer chistes, y mucho tiempo para causarnos molestias, supongo que vuestra visita es porque hay buenas noticias…  
-Buenas, lo que se dice buenas, no.- contesté recogiéndome un mechón detrás de la oreja.- Vamos a ir por partes, aquí mi amigo Kenren no se ha visto implicado de manera directa con el mundo inferior, hasta ahí todo bien.  
Y cómo no, mi compañero volvió a alzar la mirada de buen humor, como un niño pequeño al que le levantan un castigo.   
-Entiendo que ahora vienen las malas noticias.  
-Sí, -continuó Kenren.- Lysa no es nada mío, amante, novia ni nada; Pero si es cierto que la he estado… cuidando. He hecho alguna que otra escapada para ocuparme de ella, pero prometo que no hay nada entre nosotros. Nada me ata a Lysa, ni ella está atada a mí.  
-¿Y esa preocupación hacia ella se debe a…?-inquirió Goujun, cada vez más impaciente.  
-Ella es hija de un dios, uno que bajó a hacer de las suyas, tú ya me entiendes.-Explicó haciendo un gesto con la mano como quitándole importancia.- No puedo decir más porque prometí que no lo delataría, -intercambió una mirada conmigo, buscando aprobación y yo asentí indicándole continuar.- Lysa necesita protección, nada más. Yo se la he dado durante varios años. Eso es todo.  
Durante unos instantes Goujun pareció sopesar cuanto de cierto había en la historia que acababa de escuchar, para luego romper el silencio de nuevo.  
-Te creo, si algo he podido observar de ti durante largo tiempo es que nunca traicionarías a un amigo, eres alguien en quien se puede confiar así que… con razón te has visto envuelto en todo esto.-A continuación se dirigió a mí.- Y siento haberte implicado a ti también.  
-Estoy acostumbrado a que me meta en líos.  
-No lo dudo.- Una sonrisa asomó en sus labios.- Yo me ocuparé de Lysa, no le pasará nada. Es una promesa. Y cuando llegue el momento oportuno incluso le ayudaremos a elegir cómo seguir viviendo, si como humana o como un dios, ya que en parte es lo que es.  
Nos invadió un repentino alivio, por fin veíamos la luz al final del túnel.

. . .

Con los ánimos renovados, Kenren y yo decidimos salir a celebrar el final de toda la historia con una copiosa cena a la que también invitamos a venir a Konzen y Goku. El restaurante al que fuimos presentaba una decoración hindú y la carta era un variado repertorio de platos tradicionales de la India.  
-¡Esto pica que no veas!- se quejó Kenren con la boca llena de pollo tandori.  
-A mí me parece que no pica tanto, Ken-chan, -añadió el pequeño Goku, que había pedido lo mismo.- está delicioso.  
Konzen intercambió una mirada de resignación con Tenpou y luego se dirigió a Kenren, que bebía con ansia el tercer vaso de agua en diez minutos.  
-¿Porqué pides un plato picante si no lo soportas? –preguntó.  
-Me gustan las cosas picantes.  
El rubio resopló con resignación y volvió a centrarse en el manjar que tenía delante: rajma, un plato vegetariano que resultaba una delicia tanto en su aroma como en su gusto. Kenren tosió antes de volver a la faena.  
-Hacía mucho que no tomábamos algo todos juntos, deberíamos hacerlo más a menudo.- comenté llenando mi cuchara de rasam, una sopa típica del sur de la India.- Una vez al mes, como mínimo.  
-¿Como mínimo? Por mi bien, así Goku también se distrae. Hay días en los que parece que se vaya a subir por las paredes y no para de preguntar por vosotros, le vendrá bien.  
El niño no contestó pero mostró a todos una sonrisa triunfal, se aseguraría de que esas ricas cenas se celebraran más a menudo de lo que los cuatro adultos preveían. La cena terminó entre bromas y tonterías varias, las cuales nos divertían a todos, inclusive a Konzen aunque no lo admitiera.  
Ya anochecido, nos despedimos los cuatro ante la puerta del restaurante. Konzen y Goku tomaron su camino y Kenren y yo tomamos otro que nos era más corto para llegar a nuestros respectivos destinos.  
-¿Contento?  
-Claro que sí.- respondí.  
-Se te nota, - me sonrió caminando a mi lado.- parecías ensimismado, ¿en qué has estado pensando toda la cena? Sonreías como un bobo.  
-Me lo estaba pasando bien, eso es todo.  
-Hay algo más…-insistió.  
-Bueno, que si pudiéramos estar así los cuatro juntos y pasarlo tan bien siempre, sería fantástico, ¿no? Quiero decir, que la vida de un dios es muy larga y aburrida si no tienes a tu lado amigos como vosotros.  
-Pesados como nosotros.- añadió Kenren.  
-Habla por ti, eres el que más pesado y molesto.  
Los dos caminamos juntos dejando que paso al silencio, no había nada más que decir. Kenren me pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros y así juntos caminamos por las calles nocturnas.  
No pasó mucho tiempo desde entonces hasta que apareció Nataku, se desencadenaron los acontecimientos que volvieron a Li Touten contra nosotros y nos vimos obligados a luchar. En ese momento no nos sentimos dioses, ni siquiera héroes, tan solo camaradas que se apoyaban entre ellos para llegar a… ¿dónde queríamos llegar exactamente? Queríamos llegar a lo que era justo, queríamos que Goku fuera libre y continuara siendo tan inocente como había sido, que no sufriera unos daños injustos por aquellos que abusaban del poder.  
Por eso llegó el final, Kenren murió el primero. Cuando lo dejamos atrás para cubrirnos supe que hacíamos lo correcto pero aún así sentí una punzada de tristeza dejándolo allí solo combatiendo contra aquellas bestias. No obstante, sabía que pronto me reuniría con él. Y así fue. Tendido en el suelo, abandonándome los sentidos, oí su vos. Después, me embargó el aroma de Kenren, ese aroma a cigarrillos que siempre le acompañaba, y oí su voz acompañándome en esos últimos momentos. Volvíamos a estar juntos, sabiendo que cumpliríamos la promesa y nos volveríamos a reencontrar de nuevo, no ahora, sino en una vida futura. Los cuatro, Konzen, Goku, Kenren y yo.

¿Podía llamarse a eso destino?


End file.
